Remind Me
by Mystery Twihart
Summary: See how Bella reflects about her relationship with Edward after a weeks of Edward being distant. Find out who's behind it. One-shot based on Remind Me by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley. All human. Please Read & Review!


**I don't own Twilight! SM does!**

**Happy Holidays! **

**P.S. Those who read Expanding the Family I have updated and those who haven't please check it out!**

**Mystery Twihart**

* * *

**Remind Me:**

I was wearing a little black dress that went to mid-thigh with a thin belt and a yellow blazer. My hair was in long curls, I had on black with gray eye shadow, sexy white lingerie, black strappy heels and French manicure. Accessorizing with my manicure was my wedding ring and engagement ring.

It's been at a week since we had talked. You always came home late and left early. I missed you so much. I got into my black Ford F150 and buckled up.

We have been fighting all month and now I didn't know if we were going to survive. I tried to steer my thought another direction. I turned on the radio and I listened.

_**We didn't care if people stared  
we'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you**_

I thought back to when we were in high school and looked into each other's eyes and we just knew that we loved each other. On dates we would make out like the two hormonal teenagers we were.

_**Now we keep saying that we're ok  
but I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**_

All week these memories have been haunting me. What we had and how now we don't have it. You have been so distant. I understand that you have a company to run, but I'm your wife. I just want to feel like I did back then.

_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
Remind me, remind me  
So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
Remind me, remind me**_

I just want to remember how you kiss my neck when we made love or just sat down together and had a lazy day. I just want to remember and not forget what we had.

_**Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
But that meant we had one more night**_

When we went to Dartmouth and I had to go home so that I could be there for my sister-in-law to give birth and you just wanted to keep me with you. We just kissed and then I missed my flight because we had to say goodbye again.

_**Do you remember how it used to be  
we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep  
Remind me Remind me  
Baby remind me**_

All those sleepy mornings that you used to have to hurry and get ready for work, so that you wouldn't be late because you didn't get any sleep. Just remember baby because I do remember.

_**Oh so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
Remind me, baby remind me**_

The way your eyes would look at me with so much love. The brightness of your eyes when I walked into a room, I don't see it anymore I just see a serious expression.

_**I wanna feel that way  
Yeah I wanna hold you close  
Oh If you still love me  
Don't just assume I know**_

I want to feel all those butterflies in my stomach when I see you. I want you to hug me so tight that I have to tell you to loosen your grip so I can breath and even then I hold you tighter. I want to know that you still have that love for me. I don't want to doubt that love.

_**Do you remember the way it felt?  
You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
Remind me, remind me  
Yeah remind me  
All those things that you used to do  
that made me fall in love with you  
Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me**_

I want us to loose control and make love in every single surface we can think of. I want to remember why I fell in love with you. I want to know that you still love me.

_**Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
all those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me**_

After all the love making we would make in the morning I would wake up and put on your t-shirt and walk around like that and we would to it right then and there and you would be late for work again.

I arrived to your office and walked toward the elevators, I greeted Angela the receptionist at the front. I walked into the elevator and pressed the twentieth floor.

I arrived to the floor and I don't see your assistant Tanya Denali the pain of my existence. She's why we are fighting. I don't like her and I told you that she was trying to seduce you. You didn't believe me. So here I am remembering all the good things we went through..

"Oh, Eddie please just listen to me." _**she**_whined.

"Tanya I've told you not to call me that it is Edward or Mr. Cullen to you." I heard Edward say. I stopped outside his office door to hear.

"You know she doesn't love you. I haven't seen her visit you all week. If I were her I would be with you every second I can." Tanya said.

"Tanya, I've told you to stop." I heard Edward say.

I opened the door slightly to see her walking towards you and sitting on your lap.

"Tanya get off I am happily married and there is nothing you could do to change it." Edward said getting up and effectively getting her off his lap.

"Oh Eddie" she giggles. "You know I can make you feel way better than that wife of yours." She said as she slid her fake tan hands on his chest.

He was trying to talk again and all of a sudden she kissed him. I saw red. I slammed the door open and made it hit the wall with so much force. Both of them jumped looking startled.

Edward saw me and started to panic. Tanya-harpies-infected-bitch-Denali smirked and got closer to my husband.

"Bella, sweetheart I can explain—"Edward started to say.

I interrupted him, "Edward" walkin towards him and pushing Tanya out of the way. I looked up at him and kissed him. "Hi, baby." I said smiling.

He looked shocked. I smiled a little.

"Excuse you." Tanya said. "What are you doing here? Eddie and I were having a moment here." She said and tried to push me away. Edward caught me.

"What do you think you're doing Tanya?" Edward shouted.

"Well Eddie we where having a moment until this plain bitch barged in." she whined.

"Don't call him Eddie he doesn't like to be called that and for your information I'm his wife I get to barge in at anytime I want." I snapped.

"You don't talk to me like that." She said. "Edward and I have something and he's been cheating on you for the last three months with me. She smirked.

She thought she was so slick. Well she was wrong. I know that Edward is not with her. I saw the proof when I arrived and peeked in.

"Tanya, shut up!" Edward yelled at her. "Bella, baby don't believe her she's lying."

"Edward, baby don't worry. She's just a no good gold-digging whore." I said and I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked up and saw that Tanya had a smirk on her face. The bitch slapped me.

I didn't do anything instead I grabbed Edward's office phone and dialed reception. "Angela, this is **Mrs. Cullen,**" I said emphasizing the Mrs. Cullen, "Please send two security guards to Mr. Cullen's office and inform every security guard that Ms. Denali is not allowed to come back into the building," I said and hung up.

"You're not my boss." Tanya said triumphantly.

"Actually she is as long as I run this company she has as much right as I do." Edward interjected.

"Ms. Denali you are fired effected immediately." I said firmly.

"On what grounds?" She shrieked.

"Insubordination, disrespectful toward owners of the company and sexual-harassment so please Ben escort Ms. Denali from the premises and make sure she doesn't come back in." Edward said to the head of security that came in.

Ben just nodded and waited for Tanya to leave. She screamed and then stormed off.

"Bella, what Tanya said isn't true. She came on to me. I didn't do anything. I'm sorry for the way I acted. Let's just go back to how things used to be between us." Edward.

I kissed him, "Edward, shut up."

"What do you want tell me and I'll do it." He said.

I sat on his desk and just said three words to him, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"_**Oh, remind me**_**.**"

We made love in his office.


End file.
